


Baby Be Mine

by wisherbystarlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Bucky, but its my first posted fic, kind of shoddy, may expand later, not sure yet - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somethingformyself said: Steve/Bucky. The Winter soldier has a baby thinks to Hydra wanting a new gerenartion of assassins and Steve doesn't know how to tell Bucky he always been in love with him and what's to raise the baby with him. Bucky doesn't trust anyone to touch his kid. Please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be Mine

Steve eyed the little girl behind Bucky’s legs, “Hey little one. I’m Steve. I’m not gunna hurt you.” She was the final breaking point for Bucky, what pushed his mind to the very edge of humanity and finally brought it back. Steve could never hate her, even if he tried, and he didn’t think it was physically possible for him to hurt her either. Not with how much she means to his best friend. His recent-almost-something-more.

But Bucky was nervous. Real nervous. This was the one thing he kept from Steve, the reason Steve couldn’t come to the apartment, why Bucky still didn’t trust SHIELD. Steve and Becky deserved each other though, both sweet souls despite horrible situations, and hurt emotionally again and again by Bucky.

Becky peeked out at Steve shyly. They had designed her features like Steve, thought it would influence him more if she looked like the love he lost, and he could see the exact moment that registered with Steve, the looks of grief and concern warring on his face, “Hi. I seen you on tv.” Her voice was heavily accented but she was raised bilingual, the only request of Bucky’s that HYDRA had respected. Her innocent face betrayed none of the pain they had put her through, none of the strength of mind and body that she held.

Bucky didn’t let anyone touch her, now that he had her. She was raised as a weapon but was still a child, not quite brainwashed at 6 years old. She was a terrific judge of character, so when she touched someone, she liked them, and they were good people. No one touched her that she didn’t touch first, She came out from hiding and tugged on Steve’s pant leg with a shy smile. He was always better with the kids than he was. He scooped her up and Bucky smiled a real smile for the first time since he had come to SHIELD. He had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, posting 3 filled prompts at the same time, constructive criticism welcome. I'm taking prompts here and at my tumblr, wisherbystarlight.tumblr.com.


End file.
